Ocarina of Time
by Tetra1143
Summary: Storyline is Ocarina of Time, only, he has a sister named Zel. The two make their way through time in order to save Hyrule and their family they never knew about. Hyrule needs the help of the Hero of Time and the Hero of Light to make Hyrule a safe place to live again. But will they save Hyrule in time or will they have to live with the seven years of dread?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Link woke up to the forest sounds around him, along with the sounds of something sparkling. Link opened hie eyes, looking for the source of the sparkles. His sister, Zel, was still fast asleep. Link looked up, toward the wood ceiling. There, where two small fairies! Everyone in the Kokori Forest had a fairy who was destine to help the Kokori's in any way possible. Link walked over to his sleeping sister.

"Zel. Zel! Get up!" He called.

Zel moved a bit, then looked at him, tiredly. Zel sat up, facing her brother.

"What?" She asked irritated.

Link gestured to the sparkling fairies. The two where flying above their heads in a circle. Zel jumped up.

"Hi! I'm Navi! I am Link's fairy!" Said one of the sparkling blue fairies.

"And I'm Ceilia!" Said the other.

"It's great to meet both of you!" Said Zel excitedly.

"The Great Deku tree wants to see you two!" Said Navi.

"Okay! Let's go." Said Zel.

"Wait! We need a sword and shield for both of you." Said Ceilia.

"Okay, Link? Are you coming?" Asked Zel.

Link nodded, then looked at the two fairies. One fairy was more blue than the other. That one was Navi, his fairy. The other fairy was a bit more yellow. That one was Zel's fairy. Link, Zel, Navi, and Ceilia headed off toward the shop, to get a sword. All of the Kokori wore the same thing. A green tunic with a brown belt and a green hat. Link and Zel also added a brown belt like sash on theirs. Link and Zel also had Blonde hair which was different than other Kokori. Zel wore her hair in two braids that came down only to her shoulders. Link wore his the way it , one of the Kokori girls saw Link and Zel with a fairy of their own and walked over to them.

"So you guys finally have a fairy of your own! That's great!" Said Saria happily.

"Yep." Said Link.

After their short chat, Link and Zel finally got to the shop. They bought their shields, that where made if wood, and headed off to find swords. The other Kokori congratulated them on getting a fairy. Zel then spotted a small opening in one of the walls.

"Hey, do you think there may be swords in there?" Suggested Zel.

"Mmmm maybe." Said Link.

Zel then got onto her hands and knees and crawled in. On the other side, there was a small boulder, and a chest just on the other side. Zel put her hands on her hips and looked at Link.

" We still don't know what is in there." Said Link

Zel then pointed at a nearby sign. Link walked over to it, reading it out loud.

" Do not touch. Traps are set to protect swords that are hidden in the back. Fine! You win!" Said Link.

Zel smiled. Then the two ran past the boulder and straight to the chest. That wasn't so hard. Thought Zel. Link opened the chest, which proved Zel right. Inside, there where two swords. Link handed one to Zel, who then smirked. Link and Zel then left and made their way to the Great Deku tree. Navi and Ceilia seemed excited to arrive. When Link and Zel arrived at the Deku Tree, Navi and Ceilia flew up to it.

"Great Deku Tree! We brought them to you!" they said happily.

The Deku Tree looked down at Link and Zel. He then started to explain why he sent Navi and Ceilia to get them.

"There is a curse on me, my sweet children. I need you to agree on something." he said carefully.

"Sure, what is it Great Deku Tree?" asked Zel.

"I need you two to find the source of the evil." he asked.

"Okay, Come on Link!" said Zel.

"Navi and Ceilia will come with you." he said.

"Okay, Thank you." said Link.

The Deku Tree then opened its mouth, allowing Zel and Link to enter. Once they where inside, there was a giant cobweb on the ground and high up by the ceiling. Three Deku Babas. Zel looked over at Link.

"Ready when you are." said Zel.

"Alright. Now!" he said.

* * *

The Castle was peaceful, as usual. Zelda walked to one of the windows that looked into the throne room. Zelda peered inside. There, was Ganondorf, leader of the thiefs. Zelda had a dream about a dark cloud that would surround Hyrule. She knew that the source of that evil but no one believed her. In her dream, there where two children who where from the forest and had fairies with them. She knew they had to be the ones that would help her save the kingdom. She peered inside the window again and again. Nothing would change, no matter how many times she looked in the window. Zelda sighed. She had to be patient and wait for the two forest children. They were bound to come soon.

* * *

**Chapter one, Done! A little boring, I know, but It will get exciting, that I guarantee. Anyway, please leave a review! Thanks!**

**~Tetra1143**


	2. Chapter 2: Inside the Deku Tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Zel took down two of the Deku Babas while Link took down the other one. Zel then

walked over to Link triumphantly. Link smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I saw you." He said.

"I know. I just want to gloat." She said happily.

Link turned his back on Zel. She tended to gloat a lot. Link looked over at the vines that

where growing on the side of one of the stone pillars. Link walked over to it. They could

climb up and get to the next level! Link grabbed the vines and started climbing. Navi

was flying up around him, scooping the area. When Link finally got to the top, he came

face to face with a pair of brown Kokori boots. Link looked up at his sister and frowned.

She hadn't even come up with him. Link tilted his head.

"How did you get up here so fast?" He asked. Zel laughed.

"There is a ladder over there." She pointed out.

Link turned his head looking where is sister was pointing. As usual, she was right. Over

across the room, there was a small ladder leading up and a couple of jumps to get to

where he was climbing up. Link looked away.

"Yeah okay. Lets press on."said Link.

Zel nodded. The two then found a small chest that contained two slingshots. Link

hanged over the side, reaching for the slingshots. Zel helped him. When Link finally

retrieved the sling shots, the two entered a nearby door. The door then shut close

behind them, trapping them inside. Link faced forward. There in front of them, was the

Deku Shrub. It shot Deku nuts out of its nose like mouth. Zel drew her sword and shield

and ran at it with its sword. She then stopped short.

"What the heck?" She said.

The Deku Shrub was now hidden in the ground so nothing could attack it. Zel crouched

down near it. Link watched with humor. It was fun to see his sister confused. Suddenly,

the Deku Shrub came up out of the ground, shot a Deku nut, and disappeared into the

ground again. The nut hit Zel hard in the face causing Zel to fall backwards.

"Ow!" She yelled.

Link rushed over to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Not until that shrub is gone!" She declared.

Zel got to her feet, holding her sword tightly. She then looked up at Ceilia, who was

flying around. Link was standing close to his sister. Link gripped his sword.

"It's not going to appear if you wait this close." Said Navi.

Zel poked up at Ceilia who agreed with Navi. Zel and Link stepped back, away from the

shrub. Just as Navi predicted, the shrub popped up out of the ground with a Deku nut

ready. Zel held her shield up to protect herself. The Deku nut flew through the air at

Zel. It hit her shield, which bounced the nut back at the shrub. It the shrub hard in the

face. The shrub jumped up, out go its hiding spot. It then started to back away from Link

and Zel. Zel then ran over to it, her sword raised.

"Eek! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" Said the terrified shrub.

Zel then stopped, watching the shrub carefully. It then looked up at Zel.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Cried the Shrub.

"Then why did you hit me?" Asked Zel, putting her sword away.

Link walked over to the Shrub and Zel. Apparently, the Shrub thought that the two of

them where evil. Link looked down at his sword. He then put it away. After their shirt

chat, the shrub disappeared under the ground again. Link and Zel then continued on

their way.

"Hey! You two need to hurry, the Deku Tree said you don't have much time!" Said Navi.

"Hey, we're trying!" Said Link.

Link Zel then finally got to the very top of the inside. Zel looked down.

"Oh man, that's a long drop down." Said Zel.

"Yeah, but there is now where else to go." Said Link.

Zel looked around. He was right. There was no where else to go. Zel then looked over

the edge again. Down below, she spotted a giant spider web. Zel tilted her head. She

then got to her feet, standing on the edge. Zel closed her eyes tightly, then jumped off

the edge.

"Zel!" Yelled Link.

* * *

**Short Chapter, I know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! By the next Chapter, they will probable be down with The Great Deku Tree. Anyway,Thanks again!**

**~Tetra1143**


End file.
